Mon cauchemar porte de l'Armani
by Danaide
Summary: Très endetté, le couple modèle que forment Naruto et Sakura Namikaze mise leurs dernières ressources au jeu. A Las Vegas, ils font la connaissance d'un milliardaire, Sasuke Uchiwa, à qui Sakura permet d'empocher un million de dollars. C'est cette même somme qu'il offre peu après au couple après une proposition des plus indécentes ...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: **Mon cauchemar porte de l'Armani**

**Genre** : UA\ **Yaoi**\ Romance

**Couple** :** SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le film « Proposition indécente »

Les personnages sont à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Le film à **Adrian Lyne** et à tous ceux qui ont contribué à le réaliser.

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré du film « _proposition indécente_ » je n'ai fait que reprendre quelques idées et scènes.

J'aimerai vous dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction et surtout beaucoup de temps et d'effort alors s'il vous plait, _reviewer ! Donnez votre avis !_

**Résumé** : _Une femme … Un mari… Un milliardaire … Une proposition._

Très endetté, le couple modèle que forment Naruto et Sakura Namikaze mise leurs dernières ressources au jeu. A Las Vegas, ils font la connaissance d'un milliardaire, Sasuke Uchiwa, à qui Sakura permet d'empocher un million de dollars. C'est cette même somme qu'il offre peu après au couple après une proposition des plus indécentes ...

**OoO**

**Chapitre 01**

Le casino "Amazing" semblait complet ce soir-là, des centaines de clients se pressaient à l'intérieure papillonnant d'une table de jeu à une autre. Des cris de joies, de désespoirs ne cessaient de retentirent. Un perdait la fortune d'une vie pendant que l'autre la gagnait.

Des dizaines de clients étaient réunis autour d'une table de jeu, parmi eux se distinguait une femme à la longue chevelure rose à ses côtés se trouvait son mari qui semblait très concentré sur le jeu.

« Mille dollars sur le trois rouge ! »

Sa voix grave retentit figeant les personnes autours, c'était une assez grosse somme…

Il lança les dés après que son épouse y déposa un baiser. Les yeux alentours étaient rivés sur les petits cubes rouges, l'homme et sa femme retinrent leurs souffles. Les dés tournoyèrent quelques secondes en l'air avant de toucher la surface verte de la table et de buter au fond et enfin s'arrêtaient. _Sept…_

« La somme est doublée, deux milles dollars pour vous monsieur »

La rosée sauta au cou de son mari l'embrassant à pleine bouche toute contente d'avoir gagné six mois de salaire en une minute. L'homme resserra son étreinte entourant sa taille fine de ses bras.

Le jeune couple alla fêter leur victoire dans un modeste restaurant pas loin de leur hôtel. A vrai dire ils n'étaient pas riches au contraire ils étaient pauvres et criblé de dettes pour le jeune homme. D'un commun accord ils avaient pris toute leur fortune, cinq cents dollars, et débarquèrent à Las Vegas dans l'espoir de gagner assez d'argent pour sortir de l'impasse où ils se trouvaient depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Après avoir diné le mari pris congé de sa femme lui promettant de la rejoindre plus tard à l'hôtel, sur un dernier baiser ils se séparèrent. Le jeune homme prit un taxi retournant au casino pas dans le but de jouer non, juste repérer les lieux, faire un tour…

…

Assis à une table de blackjack, un jeune homme soupira lassé par le jeu, il fit signe qu'il se retiré pour un moment. Il se leva s'appuyant doucement sur ses jambes engourdies.

Armé de quelques jetons il décida de faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Il parcourait la salle quand une personne attira son attention. Un jeune homme fit son entrée se dirigeant vers les boutiques situées à l'opposé des tables de jeux. Il se frayait un chemin entres les nombreux clients de l'établissement.

Le brun les yeux rivés sur le nouvel arrivant fit signe à ses gardes du corps de le laisser seul, il prit le même chemin que sa proie le suivant de près. Ce dernier flânait entre les magasins, son regard semblait briller, émerveillé par l'endroit.

Il se décida enfin à entrer dans une boutique de vêtements pour homme. Il visita le lieu touchant du bout des doigts les habilles qui valaient pour lui toute une année de salaire. Son regard s'arrêta sur un costume Armani noir, il s'approcha pour lire le prix qu'il savait déjà exorbitant. Il le décrocha sous l'œil méfiant du vendeur et se dirigea vers un grand miroir situé au fond, il se mit devant la glace mettant le costume sur lui comme s'il le portait.

Un fin sourire éclaira ses traits, il s'amusa à essayer la veste qui lui allait à ravir, ses larges épaules, ses bras musclés étaient savamment mis en valeur. La couleur de la veste fessait ressortir la couleur bleu de ses yeux et contrastait à merveille avec son teint halée, il passa une main dans ses cheveux faisant tomber quelques mèches blondes sur son visage. Il avait tout d'une beauté sauvage, difficilement domptable.

Il tourna sur lui-même repérant ainsi l'homme derrière lui, il était vêtu lui aussi d'un costume Armani noir et de chaussures Gucci assorties. Il avait l'air d'être un homme très riche, extrêmement même. Il porta sa main à ses cheveux ébène en désordre les remettants en place, ce geste dévoila la Rolex à son poignet, elle était incrustée de pierres précieuses rouges et blanches, elles dessinaient un étrange symbole.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'essayer ?… »

Le brun montra du doigt le costume qui reposait sur une chaise.

« L'essayer en entier signifierait l'acheter et moi je suis loin d'avoir les moyens pour ça »

Le jeune homme enleva la veste la remettant à sa place.

« Dommage, je suis sûre que vous serez encore plus beau avec… Que diriez-vous si je vous l'offrais ? »

Son interlocuteur se retourna vers l'inconnu, incrédule.

« Vous voulez m'offrir ce costume ? »

Son vis-à-vis esquissa un fin sourire, ses yeux couleur ébène brillaient d'excitation.

« Si la réponse est oui, l'accepterez-vous ?… »

« Et pourquoi feriez-vous une chose pareil ? »

« J'aime ce qui est beau et vous dans ce costume vous serez plus que beau, parfait même »

Il laissa échapper un léger rire avant de partir, « Ce costume est à vendre, pas moi »

Après cette brève entrevue le brun repartit vers sa table de jeu, il avait découvert une façon de se distraire les jours avenir bien plus intéressante que les cartes.

**_OoO_**

Le lendemain le jeune couple retourna au casino mais la chance n'avait pas été au rendez-vous car en une seule heure il avait presque tout perdu, ils ne leur restaient plus que deux cents dollars.

Main dans la main ils se dirigèrent à une table de jeu. La jeune épouse scrutait anxieusement son mari qui avait en main leurs derniers dollars.

« Tu es sûre de toi ma chérie ? »

Elle hocha la tête de bas en haut pour seule réponse.

D'un geste fébrile l'homme misa cent dollars, les déposants sur la table.

« Tout sur le noir »

L'homme en face de lui fit tourner la roue, la rosée y lança une bille blanche. Ils retinrent leurs souffles suivant le mouvement de la bille. _Rouge, Noir, Rouge, Noir, Rouge, Noir… _

La roue s'arrêta enfin, « Noir ! »

La jeune femme poussa un cri de joie prenant son mari dans ses bras, « On a gagné ! »

Son mari resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa, soulagé. Ce n'était pas une grosse somme mais après la longue journée qu'ils avaient passé un simple dollar les aurait comblés de joie.

Au loin un certain brun assistait à la scène, un rictus étirait ses fines lèvres roses. Son regard s'encra sur la silhouette du jeune mari…

« Monsieur s'il vous plait, c'est à votre tour de jouer »

La voix de l'employé le sortit de sa contemplation, « Excusez-moi »

…

Le jeune couple arpentait les tables de jeu du casino indécis quand un attroupement de gens les interpella.

« Tu crois qu'il se passe quoi là-bas ? »

La jeune femme tira doucement sur la manche de son mari pour avoir son attention.

« Je ne sais pas »

« Alors on va voir ! »

Elle le tira par la main, direction la foule de gens qui s'entassait autours d'une table de poker. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule.

« Un million en une minute ! »

Cette exclamation attira l'attention du joueur victorieux. Une tête blonde se distinguait parmi les personnes présentes,

« S'il vous plait, la demoiselle en rose… »

La dite demoiselle écarquilla les yeux en se montrant du doigt. Un hochement de tête de la part du brun lui fit comprendre que c'était bien à elle qu'il s'adressait. Le jeune homme se leva en direction du couple.

« Il semblerait que vous me portez chance à peine vous êtes –vous montré que j'ai gagné, j'aimerai, si votre mari n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, que vous me teniez compagnie…Alors qu'en dites-vous monsieur ? »

Il porta son regard vers le dit mari juste à côté, « Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais c'est à elle de décider »

La femme tendit sa main vers le brun pour se présenter, « Pourquoi pas…Je m'appelle Sakura »

Le jeune homme prit sa main et lui fit un baisemain ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir.

« Merci »

Quelques instants plus tard, le brun reprit sa place aux cotés de Sakura.

Son mari la regardait de loin discuter avec le brun, « Hey mec ! Fais gaffe elle pourrait ne pas revenir »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu sais qui s'est le mec avec ta femme ? »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Un rire moqueur accompagna sa réponse.

« C'est Sasuke Uchiwa, milliardaire et plus grand amateur de femmes des states ! Il parait qu'il s'intéresse aussi aux hommes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire mais cette dernière info est juste une rumeur… »

…

A la fin de la partie Sasuke prit Sakura par la main et partit en direction d'une autre table de jeu.

« J'ai bien remarqué pendant la partie que vous n'aimez pas le Poker, alors dites-moi que préférez-vous ? »

La jeune femme indiqua du doigt une table un peu plus loin, « Les dés ! »

Le brun afficha un léger sourire et se dirigea la table suivit de près par Sakura. Arrivés il mit en main de cette dernière la mise remporté au poker, près de deux millions de dollars.

« Jouer-les en entier »

« Mais c'est trop ! Si je perds vous allez…Je ne peux pas »

« Vous me portez chance, je ne doute pas du fait que vous allez gagner alors allez y … »

**OoO**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Sakura s'effondra sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel soupirant de contentement en sentant la douceur des draps en soies sur sa peau.

« Il doit vraiment être très riche pour nous payer une suite de luxe ! »

« Il l'est, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il était milliardaire, en plus tu lui as fait gagner près de quatre millions de dollars en une nuit il te devait bien ça… »

L'homme referma les stores plongeant la chambre dans une demi-obscurité. Il s'avança vers sa femme allongée sur le lit se dévêtant lentement sous son regard gourmand. Il monta à son tour sur le lit dominant son épouse de son corps.

« Pourquoi ne pas fêter ta victoire ? »

Sa voix était grave et sensuelle. Une main halée s'aventura sous le chemisier blanc défaisant les boutons sur son passage, d'une caresse aérienne il parcourut le ventre mis à nu de la jeune femme la faisant frémir et doucement gémir.

« Naruto… »

Naruto plongea sa tête dans le cou offert le couvrant de baisers, il descendit plus bas frôlant du bout du nez la poitrine de son épouse. Cette dernière écarta les jambes remontant sa jupe pour lui laisser plus de place.

Un son continu les sortit de leur bulle, quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« Laisse, n'ouvre pas »

Sakura referma ses jambes autours de la taille de son mari le gardant ainsi prisonnier.

«S'il te plait Naruto continue… »

Son mari alla obéir quand de nouveau le son se fit entendre, il se libera et partit ouvrir.

« Désolé mon ange, c'est peut être urgent »

…

Un jeune homme noir frappait impatiemment à la porte d'une chambre d'hôtel, les ordres de son patron et accessoirement ami étaient clairs, il ne voulait surtout pas attiser sa colère. Quelques minutes après son martèlement incessant sa cible lui ouvrit.

Inconsciemment il haussa un sourcil devant la tenue de son vis-à-vis, il était torse nu, un torse finement musclé, sa ceinture et les premiers boutons de son jean étaient défaits. Cela en disait long sur l'activité du couple derrière la porte.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur Namikaze mais monsieur Uchiwa vous envoi ceci et vous invite à diner ce soir à vingt et une heure au restaurant de l'hôtel, à moins que vous préfériez un autre endroit ? »

Naruto prit le colis du jeune homme l'examinant un moment.

« Ça ira, nous serons présents, merci mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Son homologue tendit sa main vers lui, « Gaara, bras droit de monsieur Uchiwa »

Après ce bref échange il partit laissant de nouveau le couple seul. Le blond au milieu du séjour déballait avec hâte les deux paquets apportés par Gaara.

« Sakura ! Ton milliardaire nous a invité à diner ce soir, viens voir »

Une tête rose fit son apparition par l'embouchure de la porte qui menait à la chambre. Sur un des fauteuils de la pièce étaient posés une belle robe de soirée noire et un costume Armani de même couleur.

La jeune femme s'approcha entourant la taille de son mari de ses bras de dos.

« J'en déduis qu'on ne va pas finir ce qu'on a commencé…Dommage »

Elle soupira affichant une mine boudeuse. Le jeune homme se défit de son étreinte et alla prendre le costume pour s'habiller.

« Il fait deux milles dollars, tant d'argent pour ça… »

« Comment connais-tu son prix ? »

« Je l'ai vu hier dans une boutique…Allez va te préparer ! Tu vas encore prendre des heures rien que pour te maquiller… »

La jeune femme lui tira la langue le faisant rire et alla ensuite s'enfermer dans la chambre pour se préparer. Seul, Naruto s'assied sur un fauteuil regardant le costume qui reposait entre ses mains.

_« Ce costume est à vendre, pas moi » _

…

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils rejoignirent le brun au restaurant afin de diner. Après avoir mangé ils se rendirent dans un des bars de l'hôtel réservé pour la soirée par Sasuke.

« Vous savez y jouer ? »

Le brun montra du regard une des tables de billard de la salle.

« Oui, je m'y connais un peu… »

Naruto enleva sa veste prêt à jouer pendant que sa femme s'assied sur une chaise pas loin des deux hommes.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça monsieur Uchiwa ? »

Naruto faisait la conversation tout en jouant, le brun le regardait faire à côté de lui.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« De tout ça, nous inviter à diner, nous offrir des vêtements hors de prix, réserver tout un bar, pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme tout en parlant rata son coup laissant ainsi Sasuke jouer.

« Pour remercier votre femme de m'avoir porté chance aux jeux »

« Vous voyez je n'y crois pas vraiment, vous sembliez gagner bien avant notre arrivée »

Un rire échappa au brun le faisant rater son coup à son tour.

« Ne soyez pas si méfiant, contentez-vous juste d'apprécier ce moment, n'est-ce pas Sakura? »

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête en buvant sa boisson.

« Alors vous ne voulez rien ? Vous faites ça juste comme ça ? »

« Pas juste comme ça, votre femme semble heureuse donc ce que je lui ai offert à contribuer un tant soit peu à la rendre heureuse c'est ce que je voulais… »

« Je ne pense pas que ce sont vos cadeaux qui l'ont rendu heureuse, l'argent ne peut pas acheter certaines choses… »

« Comme quoi par exemple ? »

« Les personnes… »

Sakura se leva à son tour voulant elle aussi participer. Sasuke laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

« L'argent peut tout acheter, absolument tout, même les personnes »

« Dans votre milieu peut-être, mais je parle de vrais sentiments pas de business »

La rosé se dirigea vers son mari le prenant dans ses bras en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? Alors dites-moi que diriez-vous si je vous proposai un million de dollars juste pour une nuit avec votre mari ? »

Sakura se tourna vers lui les yeux écarquilla par la surprise, « Pardon ? »

Le dit mari le regarda un instant ne savant comment réagir.

« C'est juste une hypothèse, mais dites-moi quelle serait votre réponse ? Sachant qu'un million de dollars représente beaucoup d'argent et beaucoup de problème résolus, c'est rien comparé à une nuit qui sera vite oublié avec le temps… Mais le million ne partira pas, lui…»

« Non, elle dirait non »

Sasuke afficha un rictus en regardant le blond qui avait répondu, « Je veux entendre sa réponse, alors Sakura dites-moi accepteriez-vous ?… »

« Non, je ne pourrai jamais accepter une chose pareil… »

Sasuke fit signe à Gaara qu'ils partaient, il mit sa veste se dirigeant vers la sortie laissant le couple seul.

« Ce n'était pas une hypothèse, le temps que vous avez mis à me répondre prouve mon point de vue, l'argent peut tout acheter… Réfléchissez bien à ma préposition, faites-moi parvenir votre réponse demain, j'enverrai Gaara… Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne nuit »

…

_Dites-moi que diriez-vous si je vous proposai un million de dollars juste pour une nuit avec votre mari ? _

Sakura se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit fixant le plafond blanc de la chambre.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Non, j'arrête pas d'y penser, un million de dollars… »

La jeune femme se tourna de façon à être face à son mari, « ça a beau être beaucoup d'argent on ne peut pas accepter ! »

Naruto caressa du bout des doigts sa joue, « Il a raison, un million c'est beaucoup de problème résolus, une nuit, en une nuit on résoudra tous nos problèmes…Nous acheter une véritable maison et rembourser toutes nos dettes et les miennes…on l'oubliera vite… »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Naruto…Je t'aime »

Elle se rapprocha de lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« On ne peut pas laisser échapper une chance pareil, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons presque plus d'argent… »

« Naruto… »

**OoO**

Le lendemain matin l'atmosphère était électrique, Naruto décrocha le téléphone qui sonnait depuis un moment déjà.

« Bonjour monsieur Namikaze, monsieur Uchiwa souhaites connaitre votre réponse compte à sa proposition »

« Dites-lui que nous avons accepté… Mon avocat prendra contact avec vous pour régler les termes du contrat »

« Bien, je passerai vous prendre ce soir, au revoir »

Une tonalité annonça la fin de l'appel, Naruto leva les yeux vers sa femme en face de lui.

« Dès que Shikamaru aura réglé les derniers détails, Gaara passera me prendre »

…

Le soir venu comme convenu Gaara passa prendre Naruto qui l'attendait à l'entrée de l'hôtel, seul.

« Monsieur Uchiwa vous attends sur son yacht »

Sakura, de la fenêtre de la chambre, regardait son mari entrer dans une BMW noire. Gaara referma la portière de la voiture derrière lui. Il leva son regard vers elle esquissant un sourire. La jeune femme se tint la poitrine laissant librement couler ses larmes. Elle prit sa veste et sortit de la chambre en courant voulant rattraper son mari.

Elle bouscula de nombreux clients sur son passage, le temps qu'elle arrive en bas la voiture était déjà loin. Elle tomba à genoux dans le hall de l'hôtel respirant difficilement à cause de sa course et des larmes. Elle suffoquait presque.

« Naruto… »

Le sourire de Gaara ne lui disait rien qui vaille, au fond d'elle une petite voix traitresse lui disait qu'elle l'avait perdu, son seul véritable amour. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec Uchiwa, son argent et sa beauté…Il lui semblait être parfait.

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Naruto…Je t'aime »_

…

Naruto arriva au yacht plus tard dans la soirée, grâce à un hélicoptère il atterrit directement sur l'embarcation, Sasuke l'attendait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis heureux que t'ai accepté ma proposition »

Le brun leva la main vers le blond voulant caresser sa joue mais ce dernier se déroba.

« C'est juste du sexe ne t'imagine pas autre chose Sasuke »

Le brun lui fit signe de le suivre, il le conduit dans une chambre le laissant prendre tranquillement sa douche et se préparer pour leur tête à tête.

Naruto s'effondra sur le lit après le départ du brun soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, à contre cœur il se leva et prendre une douche pour ensuite enfiler les vêtements apportaient pendant sa douche par une domestique. Une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir le tout avec des chaussures assortie, la tenue était simple mais elle lui allait à ravir.

Une autre domestique vint le chercher et le conduit à l'Uchiwa qui se trouvait sur le pont. Lui aussi avait opté pour une tenue simple bien loin de ses costume Armani, un simple jean bleu et un T-shirt blanc qui épousait parfaitement son torse finement sculpté. Il sourit à la vue du blond lui intimant d'un geste de la main de le rejoindre.

« Je dois avouer que j'avais hâte »

Sa voix était plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé. Il remit en place une mèche or rebelle, profitant que le blond ne se dérobe pas il effleura sa joue du revers de la main, une caresse aérienne.

Au loin le soleil se couchait annonçant le début de la nuit, le ciel se tinta d'une belle couleur rose. L'astre finit par disparaitre derrière l'océan laissant place aux étoiles.

« Si tu avais été mien Naruto je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser faire une chose pareil, je n'accepterai pas l'idée de te partager… »

« Tu n'as aucun droit de juger Sakura, en plus c'est moi qui ai pris la discision de venir »

Sasuke laissa échappa un sifflement dédaigneux en se rapprochant plus de Naruto jusqu'à le coincer entre la rambarde et son corps.

« Mais elle n'a rien fait pour t'en empêcher ça en dit long sur elle… »

Ces derniers mots finirent en un murmure qui mourut sur les lèvres du blond tant ils étaient proches.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu Sasuke, tu ne sais rien des sentiments qui nous lies elle et moi… En plus je te signale que tu es en train de perdre du temps à chaque minute qui passe »

Le brun colla son corps à celui halée, « pressé ? La nuit ne fait que commencer Naruto »

_« C'est juste du sexe ne t'imagine pas autre chose Sasuke »_

…


	2. Fatalité

**Excusez les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de béta. Je n'en ai pas trouvé. Sans plus attendre, voici la suite et fin de l'histoire.**

**OoO**

_« C'est juste du sexe ne t'imagine pas autre chose Sasuke »_

…

Après avoir diné Naruto suivit Sasuke vers sa chambre. Le brun lui tenait fermement la main comme s'il craignait qu'il disparaisse.

La pièce était très spacieuse, un immense lit trônait au milieu, juste à côté se trouvait une porte qui menait sûrement vers une salle de bain.

Naruto entra, s'avançant lentement dans la chambre, il se tourna vers Sasuke qui se tenait adossé à la porte, fermée.

« Tu veux que je me déshabille ? »

Le blond était mal à l'aise, le regard fiévreux de l'Uchiwa y était pour quelque chose. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui à pas feutrés. Il arrêta la main halée qui déboutonnait la chemise.

« Non, c'est à moi de le faire »

Doucement il se rapprocha son corps de celui de Naruto, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes les pinçant légèrement, y aller doucement. Ne cessait-il de se répéter mentalement.

Ses mains prirent celles halées et les déposèrent sur sa propre taille pendant les siennes entouraient le cou du blond pressant sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher un peu plus.

Le brun caressa les cheveux de Naruto pendant le baiser afin de le détendre, il semblait très anxieux de la suite des événements et le sentiment de culpabilité n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

Petit à petit il se laissa aller parcourant le dos de Sasuke en de longues caresses, inconsciemment il rapprocha son bassin de celui du brun jusqu'à sentir le début d'érection de ce dernier. La langue de son vis-à-vis se mêla au baiser quémandant le passage pour approfondir l'échange.

Sasuke sentant le blond se détendre fit descendre ses mains le long de son torse défaisant les boutons de sa chemise, il s'aventura sur cette partie mise à nue la découvrant du bout des doigts faisant bien malgré lui frémir Naruto. Le baiser devint plus intense et langoureux, leurs langues se caressèrent et tournoyèrent l'une autour de l'autre cherchant plus de contacts et de sensation.

L'appel de l'air se fit ressentir et ils durent se séparer. Naruto gardait les yeux fermés. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Calme-toi Naruto »

Sasuke lui caressa tendrement la joue effaçant les traces de la perle salée. Il comprenait le désagréable tiraillement au quel faisait face le blond.

« Je ne dois pas… »

Le brun le fit taire d'un autre baiser rapide.

« C'est normal Naruto, c'est normal d'apprécier… Laisse toi aller et ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à nous… »

Le brun le prit dans ses bras lui caressant lentement les cheveux pour le calmer. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres rougies, il allait réussir plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Après quelques instants, il sentit les mains du blond passer sous son t-shirt le remontant vers le haut, il se laissa déshabiller restant plus qu'en boxer comme Naruto qui se laissa faire à son tour.

Sasuke l'entraina dans un nouveau baiser tout en le faisant reculer jusqu'à buter contre le lit. Il l'allongea mettant fin au baiser. Le brun se recula admirant le corps nu offert à lui. Naruto écarta ses jambes exposant son intimité et sa verge fièrement dressée. Cette vision fit grogner le brun d'impatience, une décharge électrique parcouru son corps pour finir sa course sur son érection la rendant douloureuse.

« Sasuke… »

Le blond voulait sa mort, était la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit embrumé du brun à l'entente de son prénom, murmuré d'une voix lente et sensuelle.

N'y tenant plus il s'allongea à son tour sur le lit dominant le corps halé en prenant place entre ses cuisses.

**_Plus tard dans la soirée…_**

Des gémissements et de longues plaintes lascives ne cessaient de s'élevaient dans la chambre. Le bruit de corps qui s'entrechoquaient était clairement audible.

Naruto était allongé sur le dos se cramponnant au lit à s'en blanchir les phalanges, entre ses cuisses se trouvait Sasuke qui se déhanchait à vive allure en lui. Il se redressa mettant les genoux du blond sur ses épaules pour plonger plus profondément en lui.

Quelques minutes suivirent avant que Naruto ne jouisse en de longs rubans blancs sur son ventre, son intimité se resserra autour du membre en lui et le brun jouit à son tour. Il s'écroula à côté du blond qui semblait toujours sonné par l'orgasme.

Il enleva le préservatif utilisé et le jeta dans la corbeille à la droite du lit avant de retourner auprès du blond. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue attendant qu'il redescende sur terre. Sa main parcourait en de caresses aériennes le corps alangui s'attardant sur certaines zones sensibles. Bientôt ses doigts furent rejoints par sa bouche, il nicha sa tête aux creux du cou hâlé suçotant la peau, mordant parfois afin de laisser les traces de son passage. Il descendit plus bas dessinant un sillon de salive ardemment vers les tétons caramel, il les martyrisait par de légères morsures. Une douce torture à laquelle répondait Naruto émettant de faibles gémissements.

La main pâle se dirigea hâtivement vers une petite boite en bois posée sur la table de chevet, elle en sortit un préservatif que le brun enfiler avec empressement sur sa hampe de nouveau dressée. Il écarta les cuisses du blond et se rengaina violemment dans son antre le faisant crier sous la surprise.

« Encore ?! »

La voix du blond n'était qu'un murmure cassée à cause du traitement qu'il avait subi. Un rire cristallin répondit à sa question. Une lueur d'amusement animait l'onyx face à la vision que lui offrait le blond, érotique était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le décrire.

Il était allongé sur le dos complètement soumis par le brun, ses mèches blondes éparpillées sur l'oreiller formaient presque un halo autours de sa tête. Ses grands yeux bleus humides semblaient encore embrumés par l'orgasme qui l'avait secoué précédemment, ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par les baisers de son amant formaient une délicieuse moue boudeuse. Le brun avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un ange, cette pensée l'électrisa rendant son érection que plus douloureuse. L'idée de pervertir cet être pur le grisait.

« Le jour ne se lèvera pas avant longtemps Naruto… »

Sa voix plus rauque que la normale fit frémir Naruto, il trembla d'anticipation à cause du lourd sous-entendu du brun.

_« C'est normal Naruto, c'est normal d'apprécier… Laisse toi aller et ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à nous… »_

**OoO**

Sakura n'était pas une femme jalouse ou possessive. Ces caractéristiques lui étaient inconnues. Depuis le début de sa relation avec Naruto, elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée à son sujet lui faisant pleinement confiance, c'est ce qui faisait d'ailleurs la force de leur couple.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés très jeunes et ne se séparèrent plus depuis. Le coup de foudre aux premiers regards comme disaient certains. Sa mère l'avait mise en garde lui disant que ce genre de relation ne finissait jamais bien, le coup de foudre ça n'existe que dans les films, lui avait-elle certifié. Pourtant, contre toute attente, ils finirent par se marier.

La jeune femme assise sur un des fauteuils de la suite se leva allant sur le balcon pour prendre l'air, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passé la rendit nerveuse, angoissée et surtout fatiguée. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises présentes dans le petite espace se tournant du côté de l'entrée afin de guetter l'arrivée du blond.

Elle soupira passant une main dans sa longue chevelure rose, sa tête était prise d'une migraine atroce. Ses idées n'étaient plus très claires, la grande quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait bu y était pour quelque chose. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, les souvenirs de sa vie avec Naruto défilèrent devant ses yeux.

Un sourire triste se peint sur son visage éreinté. Le soir où son mari la demanda en mariage lui revint en mémoire, il avait toujours été un grand romantique. Ce soir-là une grande limousine était venue la chercher à son travail l'emmenant d'abords dans une boutique où une robe de soirée d'une très belle couleur rose l'attendait bien sagement pour qu'elle la mette. Ensuite, le chauffeur l'emmena dans un restaurant et pas des moindres, l'Ichiraku, le plus grand et plus cher restaurant de la ville.

Le blond l'attendait à l'intérieur vêtu d'un smoking. À son entrée une douce musique résonna, Primavera de Ludovico Einaudi accompagnant chacun de ses pas. Elle s'avança vers Naruto qui lui tendait la main debout au milieu de l'immense piste de danse de l'établissement. Alors qu'elle prit la main hâlée la musique monta d'un cran, les violonistes entamèrent leurs partitions faisant vibrer les vitres de la salle. Le lieu était plongé dans une magie irréelle.

Naruto la prit fermement par la taille commençant à danser, tournoyant, parcourant la piste par des gestes gracieux et synchronisés. La chevelure rose, tout comme la robe, virevoltaient dans les airs. Le regard émeraude de la jeune femme était hypnotisé par l'azur qui lui faisait face.

Un fin sourire éclaira les traits de Sakura. C'était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs, il était de ceux qu'on chérit tendrement se les rappelant sans cesse de peur de l'oublier. Une légère brise souffla amenant avec elle une douce odeur de champagne, ce détail la replongea dans ses souvenirs.

L'un des serveurs du restaurant vint leur apporter du champagne servant d'abords le jeune homme, il tendit ensuite une coupe à la jeune demoiselle qui écarquilla les yeux. Une belle bague en or blanc se trouvait au fond du verre, les bulles de champagne l'entouraient la faisant doucement briller. Elle prit délicatement l'anneau entre ses doigts, une inscription était gravée à l'intérieur. Elle fondit en larmes en la lisant.

La jeune femme soupira en se lavant pour aller se resservir un autre verre de scotch. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'une chose importante s'était brisée dans son couple. Le regard de Gaara l'avait terrifiée, elle craignait le pire pour son mariage.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre la sortit de ses pensées, l'objet de ses pensées se tenait debout face elle, la toisant de haut. L'émeraude, si similaire au sien, était froid et dur presque dangereux.

Gaara s'avança dans la pièce allant prendre place sur un des fauteuils, d'un geste de la main il invita la jeune femme à faire de même.

« Que faites-vous là ? Et comment êtes-vous entré ? »

Sakura prit place en face de lui, l'air lasse. Le roux mit sur la table une petite mallette grise la déverrouillant avant de la tourner vers elle exhibant son contenu, deux millions de dollars.

« Tout cet argent sera à vous si vous acceptez la proposition que j'ai à vous soumettre… Il y'a en tout deux millions de dollars, le prix peut même être doublé si vous le souhaitez… »

Les liasses de billets verts donnèrent un haut le cœur à la jeune femme, elle détestait de plus en plus cette couleur.

« Parlez, je vous écoute… »

Le roux afficha un sourire satisfait refermant la mallette en la posant de nouveau près de lui. Tout s'achète avec le montant qu'il faut.

« Monsieur Uchiwa est prêt à vous céder tout cet argent si vous acceptez de laisser monsieur Uzumaki… »

Sakura s'avachit un peu plus sur son fauteuil buvant une gorgée de scotch qui lui brula agréablement la gorge. Son regard se porta vers celui de Gaara, un regard décidément trop vert à son gout.

« Laisser comme dans le quitter et divorcer pour l'abandonner à Sasuke afin qu'il baise avec lui autant que ça lui chantera et qu'il sorte avec ? »

Un sourire mesquin étirait les lèvres rougies de la jeune femme. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait fait preuve d'autant de vulgarité mais ce roux l'insupportait.

« Je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette façon mais oui… »

« Vous doublerez le prix, hein ? … Quatre millions ? »

Gaara hocha la tête, un sourire victorieux lui mangeait la face.

« Donc ce cher et respectable monsieur Uchiwa me propose quatre millions de dollars pour que je lui laisse mon mari, l'amour de ma vie … Il considère tout le monde comme ça, des objets qu'on peut acheter et se vanter d'avoir ? Je vous plains de travailler pour un homme pareil… »

Gaara se leva serrant les poings de rage. Comment osait-elle insulter son patron, elle ne connaissait rien de lui ! Il prit la mallette et tourna les talents, prêt à partir. Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère difficilement contenue.

« Vous faites preuve de bien trop d'audace, la prochaine fois que de tel mots à propos de monsieur Uchiwa franchiront vos lèvres, vous en subirez les conséquences ! »

Sakura se leva à son tour, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par les menaces du roux. Elle avait maté plus dangereux que lui par le passé. Les quartiers chauds où elle avait grandi lui apprirent bien des choses notamment ne jamais se laisser faire, combattre jusqu'au bout.

« Dites à Sasuke d'arrêter de rêver … Je doute qu'il réussisse à briser notre amour aussi riche soit-il, l'argent n'achète pas le cœur des gens… »

Le roux quitta la pièce, furieux. Sakura se rassit soupirant à s'en fondre l'âme. Machinalement, elle tritura sa bague de fiançailles. L'anneau glissa heurtant le parquet, roulant jusqu'à finir sa course stopper par un des pieds de la table basse. Sakura se pencha vers lui le ramassant pour le remettre à sa place. L'inscription à l'intérieur la fit sourire, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout perdu.

_« Amour éternel »_

**OoO**

Naruto se réveilla doucement dérangé par un fin rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers le rideau de la fenêtre. Ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent découvrant Sasuke encore endormi à sa gauche, un bras possessif entourait sa taille le collant au corps pâle. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, le brun était encore plus beau ainsi endormi, ses traits étaient détendus, des mèches corbeaux tombaient sur son doux visage le voilant à moitié. Naruto extirpa sa main halée des draps allant caresser tendrement la joue du brun, un geste affectueux qu'il interrompit très vite … Une longue chevelure rose, une peau tannée se rappela à sa mémoire brisant le cocon fragile dans le quel Sasuke l'avait entrainé.

Il se leva s'extirpant difficilement de la prise de son amant. Une main halée se posa sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur. Il avait trompé sa femme, _fait l_'_amour _avec un autre homme pourtant il ne ressentait pas le malaise qui devait serrer son cœur à en faire mal, aucune culpabilité déformait ses traits … Au contraire, une étrange sensation de plénitude embrumait son esprit le faisant sourire béatement. Il avait aimé et surtout il ne voulait pas que cela se termine …

Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain laissant le brun encore endormi dans le vaste lit, seul. Il emprunta quelques vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau. Une douche lui ferait du bien, pensa-t-il

A peine la porte en bois fermée que le brun ouvrit les yeux, un rictus étirait ses lèvres fines encore un peu rougies par les baisers du blond.

Il s'était réveillé bien plus tôt mais avait fait semblant de dormir pour voir la réaction de Naruto à son réveil. Il allait gagner contre la _catin _aux cheveux rose, rien ni personne ne résiste à un Uchiwa.

Il se mit en position assise prenant son Nokia posé sur la table de chevet. Il composa rapidement un numéro, à peine quelque sonnerie que son interlocuteur répondit d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Tu sais quel heure il est ici stupide petit frère ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Itachi, je vais bien merci de t'en soucier ! »

« Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes sarcasmes, crois-moi !... »

Un grognon ponctua la phrase du dit Itachi. Sasuke se leva du lit allant vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvra, il ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à son grand frère.

« Y'a eu un changement de programme 'tachi … »

Il essaya au maximum de paraitre sérieux. Sa voix grave fit tiquer Itachi qui s'assit à son tour sur son lit.

« Comment ça ? Kisame ne m'a rapporté aucun problème par rapport à la cargaison pourtant… »

Il entendit son petit frère soupirer à travers le téléphone. Un instant de silence suivit sa déclaration avant que son interlocuteur ne poursuive.

« Tout va bien côté business grand frère, on a signé le contrat avec Denzou … L'Akatsuki rentre la semaine prochaine, quelques détails à régler avant … Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler… »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ? »

Sasuke debout face à la fenêtre se retourna fixant la porte de la salle de bain. Le bruit de la douche se faisait encore entendre.

« Je dois rester encore quelques temps ici pour raison personnelle … Tu crois que tu peux…. »

Un éclat de voix l'interrompit. Il se massa inconsciemment la tempe de sa main libre. Les colères de son grand frère étaient redoutables.

« Oh que non ! Madara et père t'attendent, pas question que je te couvre ou que je joue le remplaçant ! De plus as-tu oublié qu'Orochimaru t'as encore dans le collimateur ? S'il apprend que tu es à Las Vegas et tente quelque chose on ne pourra rien faire ! »

« Je sais tout ça grand frère ! Mais crois-moi si ça n'avait pas autant d'importance je serais déjà rentré ! De plus comme tu dis, Gaara est avec moi… »

« Ah parce qu'il compte rester lui-aussi ? »

« Pour intervenir en cas de besoin …S'il te plait grand frère, je te revaudrai ça »

Itachi soupira, il ne pouvait pas résister longtemps à son idiot de petit frère.

« Pour combien de temps et pourquoi tu restes ? Si je dois te couvrir je veux au moins savoir pourquoi je risque de m'attirer les foudres d'un Yakuza tel que Madara… »

Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, il pouvait rester tranquille même si une fois rentré son grand frère _adoré _allait lui faire payer cher.

…_Si je dois te couvrir je veux au moins savoir pourquoi je risque de m'attirer les foudres d'un Yakuza tel que Madara_…

**Ooo**

Gaara tournait en rond dans sa suite, plus anxieux que jamais. Il soupira pour la énième fois avant de ressayer de nouveau. Il composa le numéro de son patron qui contre toute attente répondit immédiatement.

« Gaara ? »

« Sasuke-sama ! J'essaye de vous joindre depuis toute à l'heure … »

« J'étais au téléphone avec Itachi. Tout est réglé, on va rester ici encore quelques temps… »

Un rictus étira les lèvres du roux, son patron était vraiment quelqu'un de têtu. Le blond allait lui appartenir de gré ou de force …

« Alors tu es allé la voir comme je te l'ai demandé ? »

« Oui, comme vous l'avez prévu, elle a refusé et m'a demandé de vous dire que malgré tout votre argent vous n'aurez jamais son mari, elle avait trop bu et était très nerveuse, elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit d'après mes constations… Dois-je agir Sasuke-sama ? »

Un ricanement moqueur franchit les lèvres du brun.

« Parfait ! Elle le poussera elle-même vers moi … Ne fait rien Gaara, contente-toi de rassembler autant d'information que possible sur eux, le plus discrètement possible … Konan a pris contact avec toi ? »

« Oui, Orochimaru semble ignorer le faite que vous êtes à l'étranger »

« Bien, appelle-moi dès que tu auras les informations »

Sasuke raccrocha posant son téléphone sur la table. Il contempla la mer humant la douce odeur salée qui émanait d'elle. Deux bras halés entourèrent sa taille le surprenant.

« Je t'ai entendu rire … »

_Dois-je agir Sasuke-sama ?..._

**OooO**

Une semaine… Cela faisait une semaine que cette situation grotesque durait. Sakura soupira se penchant un peu plus vers ses tomates. La chaleur était étouffante, le soleil tapait fort haut dans le ciel azur.

Elle prit un arrosoir versant le liquide salvateur sur les légumes qu'elle cultivait dans son potager. Le jardinage était la seule chose qui la détendait vraiment. Depuis leur rencontre avec cet Uchiwa tout avait changé … Elle pinça les lèvres dédaigneusement au souvenir du brun. Son couple n'allait pas s'en sortir, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

La jeune femme secoua doucement sa tête comme pour chasser quelques souvenirs désagréables. La matinée du retour de son mari à la chambre de l'hôtel était de loin l'une des plus déplaisantes qu'elle vécu dans sa vie de couple.

Le blond était rentré calme, arborant une étrange expression de bien-être. Ses vêtements était propre et bien repasser, sa chevelure or soigneusement coiffée…Comme s'il tentait de lui cacher quelque chose.

Au fond d'elle-même elle craignait qu'il ait pris du plaisir avec le brun. Son estomac se noua, ses angoisses refirent surface de nouveau.

Sakura se releva époussetant négligemment son tablier bleu. Sa main halée replaça correctement le chapeau de paille qui recouvrait sa chevelure. Elle n'avait pas envie de se remémorer les événements passés, elle aimait croire que tout allait s'arranger, rentrer dans l'ordre …Elle et son mari n'avait plus jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé faisant comme s'ils avaient gagné pour de vrai au casino –Leur amis croyaient à cette version d'ailleurs- et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Après avoir pris une douche elle sortit faire les courses voulant préparer un bon diner, peut-être même arranger la situation entre elle et le blond par la même occasion.

Elle marchait calmement dans la rue quelque peu déserte, la plupart des gens travaillaient à cette heure-ci. Cette pensée rappela le souvenir du blond à sa mémoire. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un fin sourire, lui aussi devait travailler, elle ferait tout pour qu'à son retour il trouve un bon diner et une femme aimante qu'ils l'attendent. Sur cette résolution elle se dirigea vers le passage piéton afin de rejoindre l'autre côté de la rue où se trouvait le supermarché mais une Berline noire matriculée à l'étranger passait devant-elle lui barrant le chemin.

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru son échine en reconnaissant la personne ou plutôt les deux personnes à l'intérieur de la sublime voiture noire… Cette couleur était décidément de mauvais augures tout comme le vert d'ailleurs.

**OoO**

Sakura poussa d'une main tremblante la porte du restaurant « Ichiraku », elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle cherchant du regard les personnes qui l'avaient invitées. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur deux jeunes hommes assis au fond, ils étaient habillés chic et très cher montrant clairement qu'ils ne fréquentaient pas ce genre de lieu généralement.

Elle rassembla son courage et avança vers eux, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait rebrousser chemin de toute façon. Elle salua ses connaissances sur son passage arborant un sourire forcé. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

« Mademoiselle Haruno, ravi de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas désistée.. »

Sasuke se leva lui serrant la main suivit de Gaara qui la salua à son tour. La jeune femme prit place en face deux, dos à l'entrée.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre monsieur Uchiwa … Et c'est Madame Uzumaki… »

Le brun afficha un rictus, ses onyx brillaient d'une étrange lueur … De la folie ?

« Pas pour très longtemps j'en ai peur ... »

La jeune femme soupira, l'envie de repartir se faisait plus forte.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Je doute que ce rendez-vous ait été prévu rien que pour parler de mon patronyme … »

Electrique était le seul mot qui résumait l'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes gens.

« Vous avez raison ! … Je suis ici pour réitérer mon offre afin de vous permettre de partir la tête haute … »

Un rire discret franchit les lèvres de Sakura, elle était franchement amusée par l'audace de l'Uchiwa.

« La tête haute, dites-vous ? …Votre audace m'amuse énormément … »

Le brun s'adossa un peu plus sur la baquette rouge. Il allait la détruire, lui arrachait ce sourire suffisant qu'elle arborait … Cela sonnait comme une certitude à ses oreilles.

« Vous savez très bien que vous n'avez aucune chance … »

La jeune femme prit le verre d'eau buvant une gorgée. Cette situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, maintenant il l'a menaçait clairement.

« Vous savez l'impression que vous me faites monsieur Uchiwa ? »

« Non, mais je pense que vous allez me la dire … »

« Vous êtes comme un gamin à qui on a pris son jouet préféré, vous nous faites un gros caprice pour le récupérer sauf que là le jouet en question est mon mari … Un humain, une personne avec un travail, une femme et des responsabilités …Et la personne à qui vous faites votre caprice n'est pas votre mère ou bien un membre de votre famille qui vous cédera … Non, cette personne c'est moi et vous savez très bien que je ne céderai _jamais_… »

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais mademoiselle Haruno … Je l'obtiendrai quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! »

Sakura se pencha en avant souriant narquoisement. Elle était fière de sa future réplique, le brun était tombé à pieds joins dans son piège.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Naruto veut de vous ? Qui vous dit qu'il a aimé votre nuit passée ensemble ? »

L'onyx du brun scruta le visage de la jeune femme, elle lui paraissait un peu trop sûre d'elle.

« Savez-vous combien de fois nous avons fait l'amour ce soir-là mademoiselle Haruno ? J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de la cinquième fois, de plus c'était lui qui en redemandé à chaque fois… »

Gaara desserra le nœud de sa cravate, l'atmosphère était encore plus tendue qu'au début. La tournure qu'avait pris la conversation ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour son patron, loin de là …Il s'inquiétait pour Sakura, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire et surtout elle était tombée dans le piège du brun croyant que c'était-elle qui menait la dance …L'arroseur arrosé en quelque sorte.

« Et vous monsieur Uchiwa savez-vous combien de fois on a fait l'amour après qu'il soit rentré ? Il était tellement dégoûté par vous qu'il ne m'a pas laissé dormir de la nuit … »

Le roux but une gorgée de son coca. Un point pour la rosée, pensa-t-il. Pour s'occuper il comptait les points entres-eux … Ils l'avaient complètement oublié de toute façon.

OoO

Apres l'entrevue, la jeune femme rentra directement chez elle refermant rageusement la porte d'entrée de la demeure. Une silhouette apparut devant elle intriguée par le bruit.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Sakura se précipita dans les bras de son mari. Sa journée avait été riche en surprise, des plus désagréables.

« J'ai reçu un appel toute à l'heure de notre agent immobilier, la maison qu'on voulait a été vendu… L'agence immobilière nous a rendu notre acompte et m'a donné une enveloppe, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont insisté pour qu'on l'ouvre ensemble »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Le blond resserra son étreinte autours des fines épaules de sa femme.

Le jeune couple alla s'assoir, chacun prit une chaise de la table à manger du salon. Sakura tendit la lettre à son mari en tremblant.

« Ouvre la, je n'en ai pas le courage »

En prenant ladite lettre, Naruto serra la main de sa femme dans la sienne, souriant tendrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller. SI ça se trouve ils nous proposeront d'autres maisons, meilleures que celle qu'on a vu »

Naruto ouvrit l'enveloppe lentement, dépliant soigneusement la feuille de papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il ne reconnut pas l'écriture mais elle était fine et élégante. Il entreprit de la lire à haute voix, au fur à mesure de sa lecture son cœur accéléra pendant que celui de Sakura cessa de battre. Son cauchemar devenait peu à peu réalité à chaque mot que prononçait le blond.

L'_Amour_ n'était peut-être pas _ éternel_, après tout.

_Cher monsieur Namikaze,_

_J'espère que vous vous souvenez de moi, Gaara. Je vous informe que monsieur Uchiwa est en ville et souhaite-vous voir afin de vous soumettre une nouvelle proposition. Je joins mon numéro de téléphone à cette lettre afin que vous m'appeliez dans les plus brefs délais pour que je vienne vous chercher._

_Transmettez mes sincères salutations à votre femme._

__G_

**Fin **


End file.
